Next Gen:Freshman Year
by Hedgedhog91
Summary: n the new day and age almost everyone has the ability to mold charka and use jutsu. Now three high school students must go through every day life with charka at a school where they are graded on you ninja skills and the missions that they go on
1. Chapter 0: plot

**Next Gen; Freshman Year**

**By Hedgedhog91**

**Chapter 0 plot**

Summary; in the new day and age almost everyone has the ability to mold charka and use jutsu. Now three high school students must go through every day life with charka at a school where they are graded on you ninja skills and the missions that they go on

**AUTHORS NOTES; first time writing so u know, be cool and no hate mail I get too much from my teachers already.**

**Characters; all my characters are ****Original but i will be making references to the naruto storyline**

** these are the 3 main characters  
**

Bureiku Dooson

Sato Akita

HIRO Konawa

I will not be starting the real story until later but I though I should write down the plot before I forget or something plus if someone else thought of this than at least let me finish the story before you kill me


	2. Chapter 1: first day, new friends

**Chapter 2: First Week**

**ok here we go(****my personal catch phrase)**

"talking"

'thinking'

_Flashbacks_

_**jutsu**_**  
**

**i don't own naruto some guy in japan does  


* * *

**

**3rd person POV**

"Bureiku! wake the hell or you'll be late for school" a woman yell as she try her hardest to wake her son up. Bureiku Dooson was a 14 year old boy living in city of New Konoha he has black messy hair which and a fashion statement and metallic blue eyes.

"Bureiku!" she yell again this time kicking him out of his bed and crashing into the floor waking him up asap. "damn mom what the hell was that for?"he asked her "are you trying to kill me or something?" he then looked at the clock across the room "O MY GOD. IM GONNA BE LATE!"he shouted at the top of his lungs. he then went to the bathroom took a shower and put on his clothes which was a short sleeve blue jacket with a long sleeve blue shirt under it and black pants

Bureiku came downstairs and walked in the kitchen to eat a small breakfast than headed out the door to go to school "bye mom don't wait-"bureiku stoped in his tracks when his mom appeared in front of him she gave a look that had sadness in it "bu-chan" she use the nickname that he hated, but when ever he herd that he known what it ment "Bu-chan please be careful at school." she said with a sad but serious tone " i don't want u to get hurt. I love you bu-chan" she finished by giving him a bear hug. " mom i'll be fine and iove you too" he said as left out the door in out to school.

this was no normal school, (well normal for them but you get what i mean) bureiku was a ninja, not just him but nearly 75% of the world's people had charaka and can use jutsu. He was going to high school to learn more jutsu and become stronger like everyone else.

_(time skip, the school)_

'so this is new konoha high huh, i cant wait to do some damage' bureiku thought as he stood at the front of the school, taking in the amazement when a pair of hands cupped his face, snapping him from his thoughts. he turned to look at the owner of the hands when who was a girl. she had blond hair witch had a hint a pink in it, ruby red eyes that were kinda cool if you thought about it. she was wearing a pink shirt with red flowers on with the same color pants on.

"Hey" she said "are u ok? you've staring at the door for like 20 minutes now. get the hell out the way. other people got to get in inside."

Bureiku looked behind the girl and saw about ten other people behind the two who didn't looked to happy. the girl pulled him out of the way so the others can get in. "you must be a freshman. you seem to excited looking at door." she said "you need to pay more attention others could get pissed." the others were passing him giving him glares and evil eyes. "so" she continued "your name, what is it?" bureiku looked at her then answered "Bureiku Dooson i'm" he was cut off by her laughter "why are u laughing?" he snarled "your last name, haha it's haha so damn haha stupid" she broke out laughing.

Just as he was about to leave she grab onto his arm "hey don't get mad please" she said tring her hardest to stop laughing "i was kidding, and plus your name is kinda funny"

"ok then what your name?" he said

she then smiled "my name is Sato Akita i.m a freshman"

"sato akita?" he asked "that cool but i have a question. can you move your hands from my face now?"

"Oh crap my bad" said while a blush came out. she removed her hands and walked inside "hey you coming"

the two walked in the school and wondered around until they came across a room filled with students and teacher. they took their seats in the back as a tall woman walked up the the front. "ok listen up. im gonna explain how things are gonna work in the school. if you don't know by im the school's principal Kaeda Niigata. like i said before im gonna explain things around the school. first off all the freshman well teamed up into groups of 3s. we teachers we'll chose the teams you'll be on plus each student will have to pass the acceptance exam witch you will have a match with one of our sophomores. now you don't have to win we will judge you on your skills. ok here are the rules. first off not every team member has to fight. one person can represent his or her team. if you win your team can take classes here but you don't win and we find that your good enough you will still be able to take classes here. our classes range from basic ninja training to advance ninja training. the missions we'll send you on will be c-ranked or above if your out on a mission you'll be excused from class understand. now everyone please come up front to receive your team papers"

the two freshman went and got their papers wich read:

**Team 10**

**Bureiku Dooson**

**Sato Akita**

**Hiro Konawa**

**"**holy crap we're on the same bureiku**" **sato said while looking at her paper

"i can see that sato but im more worried about the test fight the principal talked about"he replied

"don't worry we'll do fine" she gave a warm smile"by the way do you know the Hiro guy because i have no fuckin idea who the hell he is."

"i don't know"

"ok then we'll have to go out and find him before the test matches start."

* * *

**ok there was my chapter so if you want to review go ahead and if you have some ideas pitch them. like i said before im a first time writer **

**p.s next will be better  
**


End file.
